A Different Kind of Sorting
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: He climbed unto the stool scared. It was just dawning now to Harry that he was in a whole new stage with a different play; different setting and different characters and different plot….A plot has the ability to be as convoluted as it can, because magic can bend the impossibility.


Of the various baffling traditions the magical world had to offer, the talking hat won the medal. It even sang! It triumphed even getting accompanied by a man three times a normal person's size and the most abnormal (but best) shopping in Harry's entire life, it being his first time shopping for himself notwithstanding.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called loudly. The call hadn't even reached his first name before the entire Great Hall erupted in whispers. Not so subtle whispers, if noise is to come by.

Anxiously, Harry made way to the stool. He underestimated his fame far too much if merely just a name and yet a face to appear trigger such energetic response to an audience who haven't met him. Step by step as he come nearer to the stool he thought of how much expectations they must be waiting to affirm.

This conclusion left Harry in a frenzy of thoughts. Expectations, he never got to deal with those back at Private Drive, he had purposely held back at every aspect of his education because he wasn't blind enough to see outshining "Dudders" would only award him a long time in the cupboard. But in doing so afforded him a tiny bit of freedom, not from his muddled up everyday life, but from societal approvance, because the Dursleys already ruined it. Nothing was expected of him. Nada.

But now…

He climbed unto the stool scared. It was just dawning now to Harry that he was in a whole new stage with a different play; different setting and different characters and different plot….A plot has the ability to be as convoluted as it can, because magic can bend the impossibility.

A light weight settled on his head and a soft, but course fabric brush through his scalp.

" _The hat is supposed to be a thousand year old artefact…maybe…maybe it can help me."_

"That is the reason of my existence Mr Potter, feel free to ask."

An awfully amused voice cut through the haze of his thoughts. Harry jumped and green eyes flicked behind. The ingrained reflex of looking behind instigated by years of Harry Hunting emerged.

"Relax" The hat cajoled. Neither should you fear me, lad I am a hat spelled for you, I shall never speak a secret of your heart which suffered so. Salazar Slytherin might rose from the grave to burn me if so.

"Slytherin?" Harry echoed. "As in the bloke who founded the Slytherin house?"

"Salazar Slytherin had a past remarkably like yours Harry Potter, his parents were murdered in an inheritance quarrel in the House of Slytherin. He too was given to his relatives who after getting custody of him squandered his inheritance and maltreated him. The same yet so different. You have fame of being a hero and gold that was unavailable him, use this to your advantage."

"T-hat's what I wanted to know, Harry breathed. This Boy-who Lived thing. What does it all mean?

"It means you will be always be in constant surveillance Mr Potter, from mundane to people who matter, good or evil. I don't normally discuss such delicate matters to a child, but Godric tells me to forsake innocence of a child if what weighs against them are their future. "

Fear by now was clutching his heart. Surely it isn't that serious?

"I see your mind not your heart. You have a deep seated ambition to prove everyone wrong, bravery to forsake everyone's expectations if it doesn't conform to yours, a desire to finally do well in academics, but I think the most prevalent of these feelings is finally taste of peace and quiet, the semblance of one entitled to children privileged with a childhood."

Slytherin would give you true friends and greatness….but will placed you in harm's way.

Gryffindor would give you brave friends, but not the peace you seek, they'll be asking too much.

Hufflepuff would have given you the peace you wanted, but it will impede the one quality that makes you both a Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Here I thought you were angling for Hufflepuff, so Ravenclaw?"

Somehow the Sorting hat manage to convey a nod.

"Why?"

"You are a perfect paragon of all houses Harry Potter, I hope that'll you succeed in what everyone else didn't, and for that to happen RAVENCLAW will cultivate your mind and will for that."


End file.
